Hello To Myself - Dream High 2
Descripción *'Titulo:' Hello To Myself right|145px *'Artista:' Park Ye Eun *'OST:' Dream High 2 OST *'Pista:' #1 *'Genero:' Balada. *'Idioma: '''Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:''' 15 de Febrero del 2012. video 400px|center Park Ye Eun Romanización Hello yeo-gin icheonshibinyeon iworaju chu-un gyeou-riya Where are you? eolmana kakka-i wah i-nni keutorok wonhadeon kkume yeo-gi nan ajing neomeojigo tto ul-ko dachigo jichyeoseo i-reoseol himjocha eop-seo keuchiman neon nal bogo utket-ji Hello to myself hello to myself ul-ji malla-go nal wiirohaeju-llae Hello to myself hello to myself hal su it-da-go neo marhaeju-llae Hello hello ul-jima Hello hello i-reona How are you? eotteon-i kkumeurirundaneun geon cheongmal kkojibeodo apeuji ani eocheomyeon ijen ne-gen pyeongbeomhan il-sangira ttaeron jikyeomni hokshi neodo wehrob-go jichimyeon yeo-gi kkumkkudeon nal giyeo-khaeju-llae Hello to myself hello to myself yeo-gi nal saenggakhamyeo useo ju-llae Hello to myself hello to myself gaseum beokcha-ge haengbo-khae ju-llae Hello hello useobwah Hello hello keureohke Hello to myself hello to myself yeo-gi nal saenggakhamyeo useo ju-llae Hello to myself hello to myself kkumkkudeon nari-jji maraju-llae Hello yeo-gin icheonshibinyeon iworaju chu-un gyeou-riya Español Hola, es Febrero del 2012, Un invierno muy frío ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué tan cerca estás del sueño que quería? Aquí, aún estoy cayendo y llorando de nuevo Estoy cansada y no tengo fuerza para levantarme Pero probablemente me verías y sonreirías Hola a mí misma, hola a mi misma ¿Me consolarías diciéndome que no llore? Hola a mí misma, hola a mi misma ¿Me dirías que puedo hacerlo? Hola, hola, no llores Hola, hola, ponte de pie ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo se siente cumplir tu sueño? ¿No te duele cuando te pellizcas? ¿O a veces es aburrido porque ya se volvió tu rutina? Si alguna vez estás solo y cansado ¿Me recordarás, a quien solía soñar aquí? Hola a mí misma, hola a mi misma ¿Pensarás en mí aquí y sonreirás? Hola a mí misma, hola a mi misma ¿Serás feliz hasta que tu corazón pueda explotar? Hola, hola, sonríe Hola, hola, así Hola a mí misma, hola a mi misma ¿Pensarás en mí aquí y sonreirás? Hola a mí misma, hola a mi misma ¿No me olvidarás, a quien solía soñar? Hola, es Febrero del 2012, Un invierno muy frío Hangul Hello 여긴 이천십이년 이월 아주 추운 겨울이야 Where are you 얼마나 가까이 와 있니 그토록 원하던 꿈에 여기 난 아직 넘어지고 또 울고 다치고 지쳐서 일어설 힘조차 없어 그치만 넌 날 보고 웃겠지 Hello to myself hello to myself 울지 말라고 날 위로해줄래 Hello to myself hello to myself 할 수 있다고 너 말해줄래 Hello hello 울지마 Hello hello 일어나 How are you 어떠니 꿈을 이룬다는 건 정말 꼬집어도 아프지 않니 어쩌면 이 네겐 평범한 일상이라 때론 지겹니 혹시 너도 외롭고 지치면 여기 꿈꾸던 날 기억해줄래 Hello to myself hello to myself 여기 날 생각하며 웃어 줄래 Hello to myself hello to myself 가슴 벅차게 행복해 줄래 Hello hello 웃어봐 Hello hello 그렇게 Hello to myself hello to myself 여기 날 생각하며 웃어 줄래 Hello to myself hello to myself 꿈꾸던 날 잊지 말아줄래 Hello 여긴 이천십이년 이월 아주 추운 겨울이야 Datos Categoría:Park Ye Eun Categoría:OST Categoría:Dream High Season 2 OST